The snow falls
by koohla
Summary: Cho is depressed and lonely with Cedric's death. and somehow, she finds light in someone. a new love; Harry Potter. She likes Harry but does Harry still like her? *COMPLETED* short, i know. R&R pleez!!!
1. Problems and Solutions

Disclaimer: This story has adopted some characters, creatures, and events from the fantastic story, HARRY POTTER, which was written by the great genius, J.K. ROWLING. (Yey! Go J.K.! You're the best!!!) However, some other characters, creatures, and events, including the most important, the plot was written by me.  
  
Note: Hi!!! I'm so excited I've finally written chapter 1! This story revolves around the life of Cho Chang. She is in her 6th year at Hogwarts. Cho is troubled and is in need of comfort. Through this story, she learns how to handle life and discovers the true meaning of love.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Title: The snow falls.  
  
Chapter (1/4): Problems and Solutions.  
  
Author: raging phoenix  
  
  
  
I walked myself to the great hall for breakfast. I decided to go alone for a change. I feel choked when people are always surrounding me. I'm in my 6th year, and for the first time, I'm alone. Before, Cedric Diggory has always been with me. But now, he's lost, gone and dead because of that cursed…oh, I can't say the name! Ok, um…Voldemort. How I wish there was a chance to bring him back. How I--  
  
  
  
"Ouch!" oh gosh its Harry Potter, I accidentally stepped on his foot.  
  
  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry!" I apologized to him.  
  
He stood up after rubbing his shoe. He suddenly looked dumbfounded. I can't believe it, the one who has defeated the evil of You-Know-Who is standing right in front of me! As I realize this, my face went scarlet! We stood there for about twenty seconds, then at last, Ron Weasley, his friend, stepped forward and told me.  
  
  
  
"What Harry's trying to say is, that he completely accepts your apology. You know, no harm done."  
  
  
  
"Thank you, well um…have a nice day!" I quickly told them. I gave them a nice smile then hurried down to the hall.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
I sat down on my usual seat, between Sara Husselbonds and Fiona Piper, my two best friends.  
  
  
  
"You look as if your face was painted! What happened to you?" Sara asked me. She obviously noticed that I was blushing.  
  
  
  
"No, nothing happened. It's just hot." I quickly lied to her.  
  
  
  
She simply nodded her head and continued eating. Why am I doing this? I just lied to my bestfriend! But, I didn't have to lie if there wasn't anything to hide, right? Harry Potter, I remember, he asked me to the Yule Ball last year. I didn't accept his offer, I was already going with Cedric…Oh, it hurts me so much to think about Cedric.  
  
"Fiona, what do you think should I do now that Cedric is uh…dead?" I asked Fiona in a way that it would seem as if I was going to cry. I noticed this from that expression on Fiona's face.  
  
  
  
"Oh Cho, please stop feeling so sorry for yourself! It wasn't your fault! We all know that Cedric was a great loss, but we also know that we should also move on. Okay? If you're lonely, we're always here for you. Looking for another special someone won't hurt either." I thought about it all morning. But my question is…who would ever be close to replace Cedric?  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
I walked back to the dormitory that night after Quidditch practice. I improved a lot, according to Davis. It was nice, but I am really tired. I took a nice long shower, then after got ready to sleep. I thought I was going to sleep right away, but I was wrong. I couldn't sleep at all. I looked at my clock, it was already 2:30 in the morning. I tried to sing to myself, no use. I stared at the roof of my four poster looked at the silver and blue drapes surrounding me, it kept waving, like the waves in the ocean. Gently rising and falling, crashing into the shore.  
  
My eyes we're dropping, my body was giving in, I was slowly falling asleep…  
  
  
  
"GOOD MORNING CHO!"  
  
  
  
It's already morning! What did I do? I didn't get to sleep at all! Fiona opened my drapes. The sun's light hit my eyes. I quickly blocked its rays. So, with no choice, I got up, took a bath, dressed up, and went down to the great hall…again. This everyday routine is driving me crazy! I sat down and thought of what to eat. There were bacon, potato omelets, cheese sandwiches, rolls, sausages, toast, rice, pancakes, and a lot more. I was still very tired. I looked down, then someone was poking me.  
  
  
  
"Cho! You've been looking down on your food for twenty minutes already! You slept on your food. Wake up would you?" Sara told me.  
  
  
  
I did sleep on my food. What could I do? I was still very tired. I quickly ate my food and went to the dungeons with Sara and Fiona to have classes with the Hufflepuffs.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
I was sitting in Potions class. I put all the ingredients inside my potion. The potion was boiling, it formed disgusting little bubbles, and it looked like puke. Yes, Potions is hard work. I looked again, it frothed madly, it was okay, it's only the heat…BOOM! My potion exploded! Professor Snape came hurdling down to my seat like a chipmunk with its foot caught on fire.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk, looks like Ms. Chang made her potion wrong." He said.  
  
  
  
His hooked nose looked as if it was frowning along with his lips. Duh! Obviously I made my potion wrong! "You forgot the snail slime. Five-er, ten points from Ravenclaw." I feel really bad. I lost ten points! I have been out of focus lately.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
I sat in the common room with Sara and Fiona. We were doing an essay about how we think muggles could survive without magic. After I finished, I went out to clear my head. I decided to take a walk to the Quidditch pitch. The night sky was starry, I love stars. I used to look at the sky every night to star gaze when I was young. I sat down on one of the seats at the pitch. I looked up and thought of the times when I believed that if I make a wish, it would come true. I closed my eyes and said to myself that my problems would come to pass and someone special will help me solve it. I opened my eyes, then suddenly, someone flying on a very fast broom flew past me.  
  
It was Harry Potter, I didn't notice that he was practicing.  
  
  
  
"Hey! Come on down!" he shouted to me. \  
  
  
  
I immediately accepted his offer. I went down from my seat then went to the field.  
  
He dismounted his broom and went to me.  
  
  
  
"Hi, I'm Harry." He smiled at me then I blushed furiously.  
  
  
  
"Yes, I know" I said back and gave him a smile.  
  
  
  
He gave me an offer to ride his broom. It looked fantastic. I couldn't resist it. It was a Firebolt, and it was top of the line. So I got his broom and took off. It was fantastic! The balance was completely terrific. I sped through the rings at both ends and did a flip. At last, I went down and gave Harry his Broom back.  
  
  
  
"You're an excellent Flyer!" he told me.  
  
  
  
"Thank you." I responded.  
  
  
  
He offered to walk me back to my dormitory. He was nice. A gentleman I would say. We bid each other good night then he went back to Gryffindor tower. As I went to my dormitory, I realized that I had forgotten somehow my problems. I guess I did feel really good when I was around him. I smiled to myself as I pulled my cozy blanket over my body. I closed my eyes and for once, looked forward to the next day…all because of Harry.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Hey!!! Wasn't that electric?!!! I had so much fun writing it! Well, that's the star of it! I hope you guys would be expecting to read the next Chapter. So, thanks for the support and the waiting for this chapter. Well, until the next chapter! Bye!  
  
P.S. Peeps…please please please give reviews!!! Please? I need about 5 to put up the next Chapter. I swear that Chapter 2 is a REAL KEEPER! So please, don't forget to give your reviews. K? You know I love you all!..Oh yeah I almost forgot…about flames…all right by me! PEACE ALL!  
  
(**,) Chillin' like a villain. Hehehe…  
  
rAgIng phOenIx 


	2. Broomsticks and Balls

Disclaimer: This story has adopted some characters, creatures, and events from the fantastic story, HARRY POTTER, which was written by the great genius, J.K. ROWLING. (Yey! Go J.K.! You're the best!!!) However, some other characters, creatures, and events, including the most important, the plot was written by me.  
  
Note: Hi! Thanks for reading the 1st chapter guys! So, this is chapter 2; my personal favorite! Cho realizes that she feels good being around Harry. (gosh! That statement just makes me shake all over!) And she know that she likes the *charming HARRY POTTER*. But the thing is, does she know if Harry still likes her?…intriguing huh? Well, just read on and behold the second chapter!!!  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Title: The snow falls  
  
Chapter (2/4): Broomsticks and Balls  
  
Author: rAgIng phOenIx  
  
  
  
"Yeah I know! Isn't Herbology great? It's so easy!" Fiona told me as we walked out of Herbology class.  
  
"Hey guys, do you want to walk around? We have forty minutes of free time." Suggested Sara.  
  
"Sure! That's cool!" I told them excitedly. They both exchanged looks then looked at me mischievously. So I asked them.  
  
"Why? What's the problem?"  
  
"Well," Sara started "You sure feel great today."  
  
"What's wrong with that? Is that bad?" I told them. Is my history incorrect? Because I don't recall being happy bad…at all.  
  
"And," Fiona continued as if stopping what I just said, "you look as if you're prettier than ever! I'm not saying that your ugly or anything, you're actually very pretty. But, you seem as if you're a blooming flower. Are…are you in love?"  
  
"What? In love? No! Is that what this is all about? I don't know what got into your minds, but that's totally INSANE!" I lied to them. I was hiding my feelings because I felt ashamed and stupid if I had told them. They themselves know that it was stupid of me to ignore Harry. I mean, if they found out, they would torment me with remarks that might make my brain split! For short…they'd tease me.  
  
At the moment that Sara and Fiona almost believed me, Harry Potter passed by…!  
  
"Hi Cho." Harry Potter greeted me as he passed by with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. He was smiling at me, my heart felt as if a million Bludgers had hit it!  
  
"Uh, H-hi." I responded totally making a fool out of myself with the way I spoke! He kept on smiling at me and walked away with his two friends. I, without knowing, stared at his back until he was out of sight.  
  
"Not in love huh?" Sara said as if snapping me out of a deep trance.  
  
"I am not in love!" I said giving emphasis to the word "not".  
  
"Okay, if that's what you say. But tell me, why is it that you're cheeks look as if they were suddenly splashed with a brilliant shade of red when Harry Potter passed by?" Fiona said trying to hatch me out of my shell.  
  
"Okay then! I'll admit it" I took a deep breath before continuing, "I do like him." I told them in a complete whisper. They both laughed.  
  
"Aww! We're so harry, I mean happy for you!" Fiona said jokingly. Sara stopped laughing then smiled at me.  
  
"Seriously, we're very happy that you decided to move on. Harry's a great choice." Sara said. The three of us strolled around the grounds and just talked.  
  
***  
  
The next morning, the Great hall was bustling with whispers. There are rumors that our headmaster, Professor Albus Dumbledore was going to give an announcement. I didn't care, I was thinking about Harry, only Harry. There was a sound of tinkling of glass. It meant that there would be an announcement to be made. The hall quieted down. Professor Dumbledore stood up and started his announcement.  
  
"My dear students, as you all know Christmas time is quickly approaching. I am pleased to announce that once more, we will have our Yule Ball because since last year was such a delight, we decided to repeat the said celebration. I am however, sad to say that only fourth years and above are allowed to participate in this wonderful activity. The rest are to go to their homes for the holiday. There would be an exception of course to those who would be invited by those who belong to the upper levels. I suggest that some ask others to be their partners eh? Well, that is all, good day and enjoy your meals." He sat down and the hall was filled with more whispers than ever.  
  
"A ball! I'm so excited!" Fiona told me with stars in her eyes. She was excited, I was too. I wonder, would Harry ask me to the ball again? I looked over to the Gryffindor table, Harry was chatting happily with other Gryffindors. I smiled at myself. I had been looking at him quite long. He suddenly looked over at me, I blushed then looked away immediately. I ate and tried to see if he was still looking at the corner of my eye. He still was.  
  
***  
  
We we're practicing to repair a broken object in Charms class as Fiona, Sara, and I we're busily chatting away.  
  
"I think Peter is a perfect choice Sara" Sara suggested to Fiona.  
  
"I know he is, but the problem is, he's the one who has to ask me. Get it? How about you Cho? Do you think Harry would ask you again?"  
  
"Huh? Me? I really don't know, but I do hope so." I know that I should think about the Yule Ball, but Quidditch is what's troubling me. We have a match with Gryffindor the following day. I don't think that we'd be able to defeat them. With Harry's Firebolt against my comet two sixty, I don't think we stand any chance. The only way that our team could win was if a miracle would happen.  
  
***  
  
I slumped at the table at breakfast, I know it's really unbecoming of a lady, but with a problem as big as mine, I don't think there's any reason not to. I was munching on my cereal as the owls come swooping in. Obviously mail's being delivered. I didn't care but something did catch my eye. A long package carried with several owls was being carried over to the Ravenclaw table. Our table! It looked great, almost looked like the time when Harry received his nimbus two thousand. The owls were approaching, near me! The package was dropped, in front…of me.  
  
I was puzzled, why would someone send me a package? I looked up, almost everyone was facing me. They were as curious as I am about what was in the package. I looked at Sara and Fiona, they suggested that we open it. Without hesitation, we untied the strings and unwrapped the paper. To my (and everyone else's amazement) it was a broomstick! But not just any broomstick…it was a Firebolt!  
  
I was really puzzled because I didn't know from whom it came from. I rummaged through the wrappers, and I found a note. It said:  
  
Cho,  
  
Don't tell anyone what I am going to say in this letter or I'll have to cut out your throat. I gave you this broomstick so that you would defeat Potter at the Quidditch game tomorrow. I really want to see his ugly face when he loses. I chose you, because I heard that you were a good flyer. Even if I buy a dozen or more Firebolts, I wouldn't be able to defeat that son of a gun Potter. So, do as I say, and never ever tell anyone why I gave you this. Keep it, I don't care how much it cost me, seeing Potter lose is enough.  
  
From.  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
I raised my eyebrows, totally shocked. I hid the letter and as I looked up, people were already at our table looking at my broom! I was really flattered that Draco gave me the broom, even if it wasn't for any good reason it was still nice of him to give me such a nice present. I got up, ignored everyone crowding me, grabbed my broom and walked over to the Slytherin table.  
  
"Draco, um, thanks for the broom. It's really nice of you to give it to me." I told him. I was blushing because I knew I sounded very stupid talking to someone like Draco Malfoy. He looked over at the Gryffindor table, which was right behind him.  
  
"Sure, no problem. Someone like you deserves a gift such as that." he was smiling. It confused me. Is this Draco Malfoy who I'm talking to? The same Draco Malfoy that makes fun of everyone and acts like he owns the school? I know, he obviously was making Harry jealous that I got a Firebolt too. No reason too, I know Harry wouldn't fall for it.  
  
"Well, I'll get going now, thank you very much again. Bye."  
  
***  
  
I stood at the door just right outside Transfiguration class. Sara and Fiona were still talking endlessly about the upcoming Yule Ball. Just as we were about to leave, Draco Malfoy came up to me.  
  
I was speechless. What is he up to? First he gave me a Firebolt, now he followed me all the way to my class. I'm not complaining or anything, but this is really unlike Draco.  
  
"Cho, I'm well aware that you have not yet been asked by someone to the Yule Ball." He said, with casualty and confidence in his voice.  
  
"So, may I know if you would like to go to the ball with me?" My cheeks showed great red patches. What would I do? I really want Harry to ask me, not Draco.  
  
"I'm sorry Draco, I'm already waiting for someone else to ask me." I told him, I tried to break it off to him with a voice full of concern and confidence.  
  
He just smirked, in didn't know why.  
  
"Oh. It's fine with me." He simply said as if nothing happened. Then he walked away, his chin up high and bumping everyone else that he passes. I laugh at the sight.  
  
I turned to see Sara and Fiona, both giggling and pointing at me. I just shook my head and rolled my eyes. I was really confident that Harry would ask me. I could feel it.  
  
***  
  
After Defense against the Dark Arts, I walked to the greenhouse to talk to Ms. Sprout. I was going to submit my essay. As I entered, I noticed that some Gryffindor 5th years were exiting. As soon as I handed my essay to Ms. Sprout, I hurried out to catch up with the Gryffindors to see if I could talk to Harry about the upcoming game. More rather to see him actually. I did see him, he was talking to a girl whose name if I'm not mistaken is Lavender Brown.  
  
I walked towards them, I didn't need to run since they didn't seem to show any sign of walking away. Lavender was blushing, I knew how she felt. Harry is really charming, only a fool would dare not fall for him. I was really close now, I could even hear what they were saying.  
  
"Lavender," Harry started "I know that this might sound weird, but, would go to the Yule Ball with me?"  
  
"Oh, Harry, I thought you'd never ask!" Lavender exclaimed excitedly, which in my opinion sounded stupidly.  
  
I ran to them, not believing what I just heard. I went right in front of Harry, blocking Lavender from his view. I was completely trembling, I didn't know if I would slap him or cry right there where I was standing. I was looking at him, straight in the eye. He looked back at me coldly.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Aww! That hurt didn't it? He he he…don't worry, if you want to know what happens, you'll have to read the next chapter! HA HA!!! I have to admit, it did hurt me too to make that ending. What can I say? The audience love chaos, and it's my duty to give the audience what they love. I promise, Chapter 3 is going to be exciting because there's going to be Quidditch! I just LOVE Daniel! Oops! I meant Quidditch! He he. So, as I always say…until the next chapter!!!  
  
RAGING PHOENIX 


	3. Misery loves Bitterness

Disclaimer: This story has adopted some characters, creatures, and events from the fantastic story, HARRY POTTER, which was written by the great genius, J.K. ROWLING. (Yey! Go J.K.! You're the best!!!) However, some other characters, creatures, and events, including the most important, the plot was written by me.  
  
Note: Hey! Here's chapter three for you! Well, to refresh your minds, Cho just saw Harry ask Lavender to the Yule Ball. [Aww! I bet you hated that!] So now the question is, what's she going to do about it? Remember to R&R everyone! If you want to get started now…read on!  
  
Rating: P13  
  
Title: The snow falls  
  
Chapter (3/4): Misery loves bitterness  
  
Author: Raging Phoenix  
  
  
  
I ran as fast as I could up to my dormitory. I was blinded with tears. Yes, I am crying and I do feel really bad as you can see. I reached the portrait hole, said the password and went inside.  
  
I flung myself on top of my bed and covered it with my blue and silver drapes. I can't believe what I just heard! I want to kill myself! Nothing like this has ever happened to me. My heart felt like a caged best angrily pounding inside my chest. I wanted to stop, but I just couldn't.  
  
"What are you doing Cho?" I heard Sara's voice just outside my "barrier" of drapes. I swung my drapes aside. I looked at Sara; she was very puzzled but knowing me all her life she then understood what I was going through. She sat down on my bed, I lied my head on her lap and cried with all my might. She stroked my hair patted my head.  
  
"Am I wrong Sara?" I asked her. I was still weeping and my voice was trembling. I was nearly impossible to understand.  
  
"It's Harry, he asked Lavender to the ball. I-I really didn't expect that. I feel really bad Sara. If only he knew how much it hurts me." I continued. She shook her head and tried to calm me down.  
  
"It's okay Cho. It's not your fault. Don't worry, in my opinion Harry's going to regret what he did. He doesn't know what he just ignored. And besides, did you give any thought what Harry might have felt when you didn't accept his offer before?"  
  
"N-no" I said. I didn't realize this. Maybe I was wrong. But no! Harry's wrong! He is!  
  
"See? Don't worry okay? Come on, forget about it and let's go down to the great hall. Dinner is already starting." I sat up, wiped my tears and we both went down to the great hall.  
  
***  
  
I sat down on my chair. I still looked bad. Some people even made displeased remarks as they passed by me. It was obvious that I just cried with the way I looked.  
  
I looked at the Gryffindor table. Oh cursed! Why did Harry have to sit in my direction! I know that I sound very mean but what can I say? Misery loves bitterness. Always remember that. The crap that they said about misery loving company is not true at all. It's just a complete waste of time and energy because that someone your talking to doesn't know what to either. I looked at him. I dared not to blink. He looked up at me. We we're now looking eye to eye. I admit it I still feel jitters when he's looking at me. But I'm still mad at him. I raised my eyebrow and shook my head disapprovingly, still not taking my eyes off him, still not blinking. He finally gave up and continued eating silently. Wow, "the boy who lived" or whatever the heck they call him can't even stand a girl from her stare…pathetic.  
  
***  
  
I woke up unusually early. It still was 1:00 in the morning and when I looked out of my window, It was still dark outside. I decided to go to Quidditch pitch to try out my new broom and also clear my head. I don't know why, but I always go to the pitch to clear my head.  
  
As I walked into the field, the only things that I could hear were my footsteps and the sound of crickets chirping into the dawn. It was peaceful here, very peaceful. Good, I wanted that.  
  
I mounted my broom and flew off. It felt really good. I felt so free, so high. The experience felt like an unexplainable ecstasy. I wanted to go higher, faster…wilder. I went out of the pitch, still on my broom. Instead of flying inside, I circled it. I increased my speed and dove down, going into the field again. Now I flew low. The broom was fabulous nothing like anything that I've ever flown. It was extremely good of Draco to give such a nice gift. It would be great to excel today. I'm determined; I'm determined to defeat Gryffindor.  
  
***  
  
I walked into the great hall; almost everyone's heads were turned at me as I entered carrying my broom.  
  
"Good luck today Cho!" a Hufflepuff greeted me as I passed. I ignored her. I just kept on walking with my chin held up high. I was smiling of course. You have to strut yourself looking good right?  
  
I passed the Slytherin table. They too, were staring. I slowed down a bit.  
  
"Do well today." Draco Malfoy whispered as I passed him. I didn't stop. As I turned, I looked at him at the corner of my eye and I smiled at him. He did the same thing and somehow, I blushed. How can't I? The kid looks good.  
  
I sat down then Sara and Fiona bid me a good morning. I nodded my head.  
  
"So? Are you all set? I hope you are! We're going to defeat Gryffindor today I just know it." Said Davis, our team captain. He looked funny. I just had to laugh because he was looking so dazed at my new broom…everyone was.  
  
***  
  
Everyone in the field and in the stands looked at me impatiently. I walked coolly to the center of the field and took my time. I don't care. And besides, they couldn't start the game without me anyway. I looked up after taking my place. Harry was looking at me I looked back. I was really annoyed. I rolled my eyes and then he blushed, how stupid.  
  
At the sound of Madame Hooch's whistle we mounted our brooms and took off. I concentrated on the snitch. I wasn't going to let Harry get it first. There was uproar from the crowd. I looked above me it was Harry. He was showing off by doing flips. I'm not going to get myself beaten. I zoomed forward to his direction. I stopped in front of him and smirked. Then suddenly, I circled him as fast as I could with my Firebolt like a raging Phoenix. The Slytherins cheered.  
  
It was fun, tormenting Harry like that. If you only saw the look on his face. Ha Ha Ha. I looked out to see what's been happening. Then I saw a Bludger, still far, but it was heading towards our direction.  
  
I stopped and flew to a different area. Harry was still dizzy. He wasn't aware at all that a Bludger was heading towards him! I know I'm mad at him, but I couldn't let him get hurt like that! With a small amount of time left, I rushed over to our beater who was just near Harry. I got his bat and swung the Bludger out of Harry's way. After, I flew as far as I could away from Harry. I was blushing, more than ever. I knew that what I did wasn't good for our team. Then I saw it: The snitch. It was circling the left Gryffindor goal post.  
  
I shot upwards. And as I suspected it to be, Harry followed me thinking that I saw the snitch.  
  
"Stop Cho!" He cried out to me. What? Why is he doing this in the middle of a game? I thought that he followed me because of the snitch. I didn't stop. He was still following me. I flew a bit down and just continued flying straight. There was a sound of awe from the crowd because of the sight of our two Firebolts racing against each other. I thought this was very stupid. So I stopped racing Harry and went for the snitch. It zoomed away very swiftly, but I still followed it very closely. I glanced at my back; he was gaining really fast. A good flyer I would admit. I looked at my right side this time. Fred Weasly, the Gryffindor beater just swung a Bludger at me! I closed my eyes and reached out my hand for the snitch. I gripped my hand tightly hoping to catch it. Then I felt something move inside my hand…I caught it! I caught the snitch! We won!  
  
I swooped down and dismounted my broom. I held the snitch high for everyone to see. The sight was overwhelming. And the best thing was, even Slytherin was cheering. Oh Draco, you and your plans. I looked over at the Gryffindor team. They had just dismounted their brooms. Harry was on the ground, his broom lying by his side. A Bludger hit him. Wait, was I dreaming? Because I swear that the Bludger that hit him was supposed to hit me! Why did he let himself get hit?  
  
His teammates shook their heads as they passed Harry. They kept saying things such as "your team first Harry" or "all for a girl?" It was obvious, he didn't let me get hit. But…why? I looked at him in the eye. He looked back. His bright green eyes were looking back rather sad at me. I felt my knees weaken. I wanted to run to him. I wanted to hug him so tight and never let go. I wanted to--  
  
"Oh Harry!" Screeched Lavender. My contact with Harry was lost when she came. I hate her. Why does she always have to meddle with other people! I turned my back at them.  
  
"Congratulations." Said Draco suddenly as if apparating from nowhere.  
  
"Oh, thanks." I told him. I took a glance back at Harry and Lavender. I didn't like what I saw. In fact, I didn't like it one bit. He was in the arms of Lavender. I wanted to scream. So, with nothing left to do, I turned away and faced Draco.  
  
"Draco, remember when you asked me to the Yule Ball?" I said making sure Harry could hear what I was saying.  
  
"Of course, how could I forget." He replied.  
  
"Well, I thought about it and realized that you were the one who I was waiting for to ask me. So, sure, I'll go with you." I told him. I had mischievous grin on my face like the one he had.  
  
I took his arm and we both walked away, not looking back at Harry and Lavender.  
  
  
  
Author's note: Aww! (There again with the "aww") I know, I know, you guys probably hate me for making that ending did you? It's okay. He he. I admit, I also hate myself for doing that. But remember guys, there's still Chapter 4! It's going to be the last! [Sorry for it's length. But I like it that way, short and sweet.] And please, I really need those reviews! So keep 'em coming! Then again, until the next chapter!  
  
rAgIng phOenIx 


	4. The dance to last a lifetime

Disclaimer: This story has adopted some characters, creatures, and events from the fantastic story, HARRY POTTER, which was written by the great genius, J.K. ROWLING. (Yey! Go J.K.! You're the best!!!) However, some other characters, creatures, and events, including the most important, the plot was written by me.  
  
Note: Hi it's me the author! LOL So here's the last chapter. Yeah I know, it's very short. But I swear it is going to be SU-WEET! So here it comes, the Yule Ball. Will Cho ever forgive Harry? Why did Harry ask Lavender? These questions enter your mind don't they? Well, there's only one way to find out…read on!  
  
Rating: P13  
  
Title: The snow falls  
  
Chapter (4/4): The dance to last a lifetime  
  
Author: rAgIng phOenIx  
  
  
  
"Hurry up would you!" Sara exclaimed impatiently. She too, was very excited about the Ball. I took one uneasy look at myself and responded to her.  
  
"Okay! I'm on my way down!" I shouted back at her. I went down the staircase to the common room.  
  
"Wow Cho! You look wonderful!" Sara said in awe.  
  
"Whatever." I told her rolling my eyes. I was flattered and that was the only way to hide my feelings. I was wearing a blue dress with a wide long sleeve at the end, which cut up, to my shoulders. There were two straps and the top circled and crossed along my breast. (Author's note: sorry for the vulgarity of the word!) And they were velvet. The rest was silky and hung unto the floor. Covering my high strapped sandals, which were also in the shade of blue. I had my hair up and curled them to make a floral expression.  
  
Yes, I did fix myself extra good for tonight. I have to look good don't I?  
  
"So, are you excited? I asked Sara and Fiona." The two of them giggled and got close to me.  
  
"Yeah! Doesn't Peter look great? I can't believe he asked me!" Fiona said extremely excited.  
  
"Well, I really didn't expect Davis to ask me. But I didn't realize that he was so sweet and, uh, cute." Sara said whispering. I was glad for them. They looked funny as they were blushing. Sara went out and came back in.  
  
"Cho, Draco's here." Sara said.  
  
I went out, there he was, Draco. He had his usual sleeked blond hair. He was wearing a black suit with a black top inside and Black shoes. He looked VERY charming I have to say.  
  
"I'm impressed" He told me as I walked out of the portrait hole. I simply nodded my head. The two of us walk down to the Great Hall along with Fiona, Sara, and their two partners.  
  
"Are we late?" I asked Draco.  
  
"Yes we are. But it's all right. We're not actually late. We're fashionably late."  
  
"Oh."  
  
***  
  
We entered the Great Hall. It was beautifully decorated. There was the usual numerous trees lined up at the sides. There were floating candles and different ornaments all in the shade of frosty white, each glittering brightly. Everyone's heads turned to our direction. I know it was surprising that I was with Draco. And besides, we looked so good!  
  
"Well." It was Lavender. She said to me as Draco and I passed her. Whatever! She feels as if she's the prettiest girl here in Hogwarts!  
  
"I know, I do look well" I snapped at her. That git thinks she's better than I am! I wanted to make Harry and Lavender suffer. So Draco and I sat at the table next to theirs.  
  
"Do you want a drink?" I asked Draco.  
  
"Sure." He said. So I stood up and went to the refreshment table.  
  
As I went there. Harry did too. I had nowhere else to go so I tried my best not to catch his eye. But he went next to me as I was pouring some punch into a cup.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" he suddenly spoke. I ignored him, pretending that I didn't hear him. I got the cup and went back to our table.  
  
The songs were enlightening and were sung wonderfully. Then suddenly, it started to slow down. I was glad, the song being played was one of my favorites.  
  
"Would you care to have a dance with me?" Draco asked. I nodded my head and we both stood up. We went to the center of the dance floor. We were walking to each other, our hands were ready to hold each other.  
  
"STOP!" Harry shouted from behind Draco.  
  
"LET GO OF HER!" Harry continued madly. The music stopped and everyone was looking at us. I was really furious. Why does he keep on ruining things for me?  
  
"I hate you!" I shouted at him then I ran outside of the Hall and went out to the Quidditch pitch. I want to get some peace again. I wanted to cry. I hate this! Why does it have to be this way? Am I cursed not to love someone? Tell me!  
  
"Tell me!" I said out loud.  
  
"Cho…" I turned around. It was Harry. He was walking towards me into the middle of the field.  
  
"I'm sorry" he continued.  
  
"I thought that you were together since he gave you that broom and I-I was supposed to ask you. But when I decided to come to you after your class, I saw you with Draco. You, you were blushing." He said.  
  
"What? He told that he wanted you beaten at Quidditch and I didn't answer him then. I refused him because I was waiting for you." I replied I was still in the verge of tears and talked in whispers.  
  
"Please Cho. Please forgive me. I really wanted to be with you. Ever since last year." I held my tears in. I wanted to faint. Instead, I ran to him and flung my arms around him. He placed his arms around me too.  
  
I stood straight and I looked into his eyes. They were beautiful. Full of concern, just like Harry. He was really nice, and he looked wonderful. I placed my hands around his neck and he placed his around my waist. Music was being played again. I could hear it. We could both hear it. The melody was sweet.  
  
Something happens when you look at me; I forget to speak.  
  
Something happens when you kiss my mouth; my knees get so weak could this be true?  
  
Is this what God has meant for me  
  
Coz baby I can't believe, that something like you can happen to me…  
  
That was the song. I adore it so much and the moment felt so perfect  
  
"Would you dance with me?" Harry asked. His voice was still, quiet, sweet.  
  
"Yes, yes, I would. Definitely." I answered him.  
  
We danced along the soft music being played from afar. We both wanted to dance forever. Being locked into each other's arms for a lifetime. Both deep into each other's trances. I leaned closer, he did the same thing. I placed my head on his shoulder and we both swayed to the beat slowly. He was looking at me. I felt that I was melting from his stare.  
  
The snow started to fall and we looked up at the falling snow falling on out faces. He leaned even closer than before. We closed our eyes and our lips touched each other. I was giving in to the kiss, it felt so sweet, so passionate. We stopped and gazed into each other's eyes again. Not blinking. I smiled and he kissed me one last time.  
  
"Happy Christmas Cho." He said. I placed my head once more on his shoulder and closed my eyes.  
  
"Happy Christmas Harry." I whispered back. We both danced away into the night, still in each other's arms not wanting to let go.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: AAAAAAH! That was soooooo sweet!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hu hu hu hu! I feel like crying! LOL! Did you like that ending? I hope so! He he. So, there's nothing left to say since there isn't going to be any chapter next! I know! I'm going to miss you guys! Waaah! Excuse me, I got too emotional. He he. Bye!  
  
Raging Phoenix 


End file.
